greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
What I Am
is the fourth episode of the third season and the 40th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Dr. Mark Sloan joins the staff as the new head of Plastic surgery and instantly rubs up against everyone. Addison is distracted and her medical judgement compromised by Mark's arrival, and similarly, Derek is also distracted, but clears Burke for surgery. Izzie meets with Denny's father, who is also named Denny and who reveals a bombshell for Izzie. Meredith's policy on dating two men is getting to her, and the interns and Bailey suspect she's pregnant. However, it turns out to be appendicitis. Meredith is put on morphine for the pain, and hilarity ensues, but not for everyone around her. Full Summary In the first scene, Meredith is talking generally about interns. She says that most interns get the feeling who they are as doctors and what will they do in the future. As she narrates, we see her and George changing clothes in the locker room and some doctors doing surgeries. Then we see Burke practicing his skills on the chicken. He tries to convince Cristina that something is wrong with his hand, but Cristina doesn't pay too much attention and she quickly leaves the house leaving Burke worrying. George runs out and tries to catch Callie, but she gives him the "Mm-mh" sign. He stands in front of her and starts apologizing and he tells her that he doesn't like talking about feelings. But Callie tells him : "But you told Meredith how you felt though, didn’t you? And Izzie. You don’t seem to have any trouble talking to them, George, but me..." Bailey interrupts them, and Meredith says quietly : "George!" George tells he'll miss her and goes after Bailey. Callie looks at him for a second or two and leaves. Cristina yells at George : "Hey, no cutting, no cutting!" because she just came to work. Alex happily says : "Yang, you're late!", and Bailey says that it's nice of her that she joined them. Meredith stops, and Cristina asks her is she okay. But, she says that dating two guys is just too hard for her. In next scene, the team is standing in a room with a patient and his wife. The patient is Shawn Sullivan who is a car salesman. While they have to deal with him, Alex and Addison have to deal with a patient, Rebecca who will need a C-section, but Rebecca wants to have a baby naturally. Bailey, Meredith, Cristina and George leave the room and Meredith is now feeling really sick. Bailey asks her is she okay and she says: "I'm fine, Dr. Bailey, I just need to...", and then she sees Derek walking towards her, "... make a choice." Addison also walks in and the problem starts when she sees Mark Sloan. Both she and Derek say: "Oh my God." Meredith throws up, and George yells: "No, Mr. Sullivan, don't light that!", but it is already to late, Mr. Sullivan lit the cigarette and Derek yells : "Get the fire-extinguisher!" The screen fades to white. Mr. Sullivan's face is half-destroyed and the doctors, including Sloan are working on it. Webber asks what idiot lights a cigarette in a hospital. Derek says that people do idiotic things all the time and looks at Sloan. Addison shows up and starts arguing with Sloan, while Derek argues with Webber. Meredith throws up twice again, and Mrs. Sullivan asks when she can pick up Shawn. It is obvious that she is clueless about the situation. Cristina treats Meredith who can't believe she is pregnant. She also says that it can't be Finn's baby, it could only be Derek's. Bailey walks in and says that she is not pregnant and they will have to run more tests. Derek is checking Burke's hand, but he talks more about Sloan because he can't believe that he is actually now working in the same hospital. Burke asks about his hand and Derek says the hand is just fine, but Burke doesn't think so. Cristina walks in and she also agrees with Derek that Burke is just fine. Izzie is in some restaurant waiting for someone. We soon find out that the person is actually Denny's father. He says that Izzie is not Denny's type of girl at all. Izzie is surprised, but she still remains calm. He asks Izzie to hear the whole story about Denny, and that's where this scene ends. Alex talks to Sloan who is talking with Mrs. Sullivan. He asks is there anything he can do, and Sloan says yes... he could get him a cappuccino and he leaves. Alex looks at him surprised. Meredith is under drugs now, and she is talking with Cristina. She says that Cristina is her best friend in the whole world. And she again starts talking about Finn and Derek. Bailey walks in with George and says that he's now responsible for Meredith, but Meredith refuses because last time George almost killed a guy while scrubbing. Bailey asks Meredith are the okay for them, and Meredith says : "You're pretty.", Bailey looks at her and just leaves. Sloan and Bailey are now talking about Mr. Sullivan, and Bailey starts talking, but Sloan just cuts her and says that Sullivan is not her patient anymore. Addison tries to work with Rebecca, but she is still stubborn about the C-section and starts yelling at Addison to get out. She leaves the room, and Bailey asks her: "Since when do you get out?". Addison starts talking about Mark and how she is desperate now with him around. Bailey gives her some advice, but Addison still seems to be in trouble. Derek is talking with Meredith. He asks her is she happy that the guy she's dating is a doctor? She says he's just the one of many guys that she is dating now. He says that veterinary and medicine are not so equal. But, Finn walks in, and Derek is surprised, but Meredith says that it's really helpful that she's under drugs now. George walks in too, and Meredith says : "Now all my boys are here. You're all so handsome, and such a good kissers." Bailey walks in and says that Derek and Finn have to leave the room. Meredith starts laughing and says goodbye to them. Cristina finds Burke practicing procrdures on a corpse, and she says that she will stay with him. Izzie and Denny's father are talking and he doesn't get how he could propose her and die after that. She tries to explain that to him. He says that he knew Denny had a bad heart, but he still doesn't get the whole situation. Derek and Sloan start arguing about Mr. Sullivan, and Mrs. Sullivan says that Shawn had such a pretty face and asks them to help. Sloan tells Derek that they are completely same, he was with Addison, and Derek was with Meredith. But Derek doesn't seem to agree with that. Meredith calls Addison to have a little chat with her. She asks her how did she knew Derek was the right one. Addison says that she didn't know and she says to Meredith that she doesn't hate her, she is only telling these things now to her because Meredith won't remember a single word once the drugs are off. But she has now more problems, when Rebecca gets even worse, and now Addison says that she is responsible for her and her baby. Izzie is surprised when Denny's father tells her that they didn't abandon Denny, the story is different, and now Izzie has to hear the real truth. Cristina finally realizes that Burke's hand is not okay at all. Burke says that only his hands are of value, but Cristina disagrees with that. George is getting tired of Meredith. She calls Sloan: "Woohoo, McSteamy!". Sloan asks her : "Is that what you call me now?". She says yes, but he is isn't supposed to know that. Derek and Finn are talking about Meredith, but mostly about Finn's past life in a patient room. Derek says that he's a good guy and leaves the room. Izzie finds out the real truth about Denny and that his parents thought all this time that he was dead. She apologizes to his father for attacking him for no reason, but he says that there is no need to apologize and gives her an envelope. He tells her that is from Denny. George tells Callie that he can't go out with her because Izzie has a problem, and she says that it's again about Meredith or Izzie but it's never about her. Derek visits Meredith who doesn't remember anything that happened during her period under morphine. He tells her that Finn is a better guy and it would be better if she would choose him. Izzie listens Denny's voicemail that he left for his parents. As he talks we see Burke making dinner for Cristina, we see Sloan and Callie flirting and Meredith breaking up with Finn. George opens the envelope that Denny gave to Izzie. He finds out that is actually a check, a check of 8. 7 million dollars that Denny gave to Izzie… Cast 304MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 304CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 304IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 304AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 304GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 304MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 304RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 304AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 304CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 304MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 304PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 304DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 304FinnDandridge.png|Finn Dandridge 304DennyDuquette,Sr..png|Denny Duquette, Sr. 304Mrs.Sullivan.png|Mrs. Sullivan 304RebeccaBloom.png|Rebecca Bloom 304ShawnSullivan.png|Shawn Sullivan 304Joe.png|Joe 304OBNurse.png|OB Nurse Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Stars *Chris O'Donnell as Dr. Finn Dandridge *Fred Ward as Denny Duquette, Sr. Guest Stars *Stephanie Faracy as Mrs. Sullivan *Tina Holmes as Rebecca Bloom *Alan Blumenfeld as Shawn Sullivan *Steven W. Bailey as Joe Co-Starring *Jeff Rubino as Jeff Bloom *Paula Weston Solano as OB Nurse Uncredited *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette (voice) Medical Notes Shawn Sullivan *Diagnosis: *Doctors: *Treatment: Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song What I Am, originally sung by Edie Brickell & New Bohemians. *This episode scored 22.88 million viewers. *When Addison checked Meredith's chart, she noted that Meredith wasn't pregnant. However, she should have already known that because as an OB/GYN, she would know that Meredith would not have been so heavily medicated if she were pregnant. Gallery 3x04-1.jpg 3x04-2.jpg 3x04-3.jpg 3x04-4.jpg 3x04-5.jpg 3x04-6.jpg 3x04-7.jpg 3x04-8.jpg 3x04-9.jpg 3x04-10.jpg 3x04-11.jpg 3x04-12.jpg 3x04-13.jpg 3x04-14.jpg 3x04-15.jpg Quotes :Cristina: Holy crap, are you pregnant?! :(everyone stops and stares and Meredith) :Addison: Oh great, an adulteress love child. :Derek: Goes along with an adulteress sociopath. (walking by her) Meredith! ---- :Cristina: So, who's the father? :Meredith: I’m not pregnant. :Cristina: I didn’t know I was pregnant when I was pregnant either. But the abdominal pain, fever and the nonstop vomiting? :Meredith: I’m not pregnant. :Cristina: You don’t know who the father is, do you? :Meredith: It would have to be Derek’s, there’s no way it could be Finn’s. :Cristina: You haven’t had sex with the vet yet? You gotta get out of that relationship immediately. :Meredith: I can’t be pregnant, can I? :Cristina: With a McBaby! :Meredith: Was I this mean to you when you were pregnant? ---- :Meredith: (to George) When I'm on the table, keep me draped. Too many people have seen me naked already. I'd like to keep whatever dignity I have left. (sees Mark) It's McSteamy. McSteamy! Yoo hoo! :Mark: McSteamy? That's what your calling me now? :Meredith: Yes, but I don't think you are supposed to know. :Mark: How's my favorite dirty mistress? :Meredith: Haven't you heard? Now I'm an adulterous whore! ---- :Denny: Dad, mom...It's me. I'm calling from Seattle Grace Hospital where the - the beautiful, talented and incredibly stubborn Dr. Isobel Stevens has, she's just given me a brand new heart and promised to marry me. I know we've had our differences and I'm sorry we've been out of touch. Believe it or not I was - I was trying to make everything better. I know you're angry and I hope you'll forgive me. It turns out, sometimes you have to do the wrong thing. Sometimes you have to make a big mistake to figure out how to make things right. Mistakes are painful, but they're the only way to find out who you really are. I know who I am now. I know what I want. I've got the love of my life, a new heart and I want you guys to get on the next plane out here and meet my girl. Everything's gonna be different now, I promise. From here on out, nothings ever going to be the same. I love you, bye. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S3 Episodes Category:GA Episodes